


Undone

by vassalady



Category: The Punisher (1989)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Ficlet, Infidelity, M/M, Missing Scene, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jake catches Frank and holds him in a cell, Frank gives him a familiar look that once meant something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

Frank looked at Jake like he used to. Jake knew that face. It was the face that Frank gave him when he wanted Jake to undo him. 

Christ, it had been bad enough before, sneaking around behind Julie’s back. Now, there was too much that Jake couldn’t shake. But Frank just kept looking at him, the silent request and submission, the expectation Frank had to just give in to whatever Jake wanted to do to him.

And did Jake want to do things to him. Jake wanted to run his hands down Frank’s sides, stroke his hair, his ass, his cock. He wanted to bring Frank to edge and leave him there until Frank cried for release. He wanted to slowly break down Frank and then put him back together, piece by piece, agonizingly gentle for Frank.

That would never happen again. Especially not here with Frank in a cell. But Frank just kept looking at him like that.

“The fuck can I do, Frank?” he muttered. Frank didn’t reply. He cast his eyes down. Jake desperately hoped that was the end of it. But then Frank raised his head, tilting is so far back as to expose his neck. He kept his eyes on Jake’s though. There was need there. 

Jake grit his teeth. He shook his head and turned away. He didn’t trust himself to say anything; it would be too easy to fall into old habits, to order Frank to his knees. And there was no doubt Frank would go, even here. Before, when Frank had a life he wanted to protect, he wouldn’t have. Jake had seen his lack of boundaries now.

It would be taking advantage. Jake couldn’t trust Frank, not like this. He counted silently to himself until he could speak to Frank without his voice shaking. “I’ll give you some time,” he said. “You’re not going to get off easy, Frank. You know that.”

He looked back to meet Frank’s eyes one last time. Frank still had that look of submissive desire. But he also looked sad.

Yeah, well, Jake was, too. But life was shit sometimes. They both knew that. Frank more than him, certainly. Except for this. Frank didn’t know what he was asking of Jake.

Jake wished to hell he could give Frank what he wanted. Jake couldn’t though. He never could again.


End file.
